cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
BASICS: Economics Guide
Government Type, Religion, and Government Position Government Type The ideal government to use in specific situations is as follows: During Peace Time: * If collecting taxes: Democracy. UNLESS your citizens desire Capitalist or Republic. * If you're paying bills/purchasing infrastructure: Capitalist, Federal, or Revolutionary. * If you're about to purchase infra and then collect and can't swap: Capitalist. During War Time: * If Military Bills > 2.5*Improvement and Wonder Bills: Communist. * If Military Bills < 2.5*Improvement and Wonder Bills: Transitional. * If you're not spying and will need to collect during the war: Democracy. Religion The religions that apply to your citizens' wishes are as follows: - None: Your people approve of this national religion but the majority of your people would prefer something else. Perhaps they do not desire a religion. - Mixed: Your people approve of this national religion but the majority of your people would prefer something else. They cannot make up their minds when it comes to religion. - Baha'i: Your people approve of this national religion but the majority of your people would prefer something else. They desire a modern middle eastern religion that focuses on monotheism. - Buddhism: Your people approve of this national religion but the majority of your people would prefer something else. They desire to follow a religion that seeks freedom from greed, hatred and delusion, and enlightenment through realizing the Four Noble Truths and following the Eightfold Path. - Christianity: Your people approve of this national religion but the majority of your people would prefer something else. They desire a monotheistic system of beliefs and practices based on the Old Testament and the teachings of Jesus Christ as embodied in the New Testament. - Confucianism: Your people approve of this national religion but the majority of your people would prefer something else. They desire a Far Eastern philosophical religion emphasizing love for humanity, high value given to learning and to devotion to family and ancestors, peace, justice, and respect for traditional culture. - Hinduism: Your people approve of this national religion but the majority of your people would prefer something else. They believe in reincarnation and Karma and desire a religion that supports this philosophy. - Islam: Your people approve of this national religion but the majority of your people would prefer something else. They wish to worship a supreme being that they call Allah. - Jainism: Your people approve of this national religion but the majority of your people would prefer something else. They are primarily non-materialistic and wish for a national religion that supports atheism and that teaches that every single living thing is an individual and eternal soul, called jiva, which is responsible for its own actions. - Judaism: Your people approve of this national religion but the majority of your people would prefer something else. They desire a religion that follows divine scriptures with ethical principles embodied chiefly in the Torah and in the Talmud. - Norse Your people approve of this national religion but the majority of your people would prefer something else. They wish to follow an ancient religion followed by Germanic tribes living in Nordic countries under pre-Christian period. - Shinto: Your people approve of this national religion but the majority of your people would prefer something else. They believe that god is present in all walks of life, both in living and non-living things. - Sikhism: Your people approve of this national religion but the majority of your people would prefer something else. They desire a belief system which blends Hindu traditions with Islamic monotheistic traditions, the belief in one God and the teachings of the Ten Gurus. - Taoism: Your people approve of this national religion but the majority of your people would prefer something else. They do not believe in a single god but instead believe in oneness and freedom from personal desires. - Voodoo: Your people approve of this national religion but the majority of your people would prefer something else. They want a religion that believes in the conjuring of dead spirits. Government Position The ideal government positions are as follows: 1. A foreign nation around the world has begun declaring war on numerous peaceful nations and gobbling up huge swaths of lands. According to your foreign intelligence this nation is declaring war on the premise of ethnic cleansing and rumors have spread about the horrible cruelties experienced by the citizens of the conquered nations. Recently, the war mongering nation has declared war on a close ally of yours who has asked your nation to step in and fight along side them. What is your government's position? Correct choice: No position at this time. 2. A foreign nation has asked you to sign a nuclear non-proliferation treaty whereby you will sign off on your option to research and develop nuclear technology including nuclear weapons. What is your government's position? Correct choices: a) Nuclear armed nations: We will never sign such a treaty. Doing so would endanger our people. Our nation promotes the use and build up of nuclear weapons. b) Non-nuclear nations with uranium: Our government will not sign the treaty because our nation believes in the use of nuclear technology to build power plants, however we do not promote the use of nuclear technology for weapons of mass destruction. c) Non-nuclear nations without uranium: We will sign the treaty in order to appease the other nation. We are opposed to all nuclear research and weapons. 3. Drug traffickers are crossing into your borders from all sides bringing with them narcotics and an assortment of recreational drugs. Many of your citizens are becoming addicted and have been unable to hold steady jobs which is both endangering your citizen's lives and hurting your economy. What is your government's position? Correct choice: Our military has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Drugs are illegal in this nation. 4. Rioters are outside your capital city protesting your government. The riots have been going on for 7 days and the angry mob is teetering on the edge of violence. What is your government's position? Correct choice: We will allow the protest to continue regardless of the consequences. Freedom of speech is that important to us. 5. The nation closest to your northern borders has experienced a disastrous economic failure. Hordes of immigrants cross over onto your borders seeking new jobs and opportunities. This new wave of job seekers could bring a similar devastation to your own economy. What is your government's position? Correct choice: We have an open border policy, but in order for the immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. 6. Computers are now at a 1:1 ratio to the number of citizens in your country. With that comes great knowledge and information as well as issues to your nation such as Internet viruses, security threats, pornography, and un-moderated message boards. One message board in particular has been the site of some very terrible remarks made about your nation and the way it is ruled. What is your government's position? Correct choice: We believe in freedom of speech and believe that it is the citizens right to speak freely about their government. 7. A foreign nation has asked for monetary assistance from your nation after a tsunami struck their capital city. The money will go towards rebuilding the foreign nation's devastated capital and setting up shelters for the victims. Your budget is very tight, but this is a chance to help others as well as an opportunity for a strong public relations boost for your nation in the eyes of the nations of the world. What is your government's position? Correct choice: We are able to help some, but our pockets are not very deep at this time. 8. A foreign nation which is known around the world for its terrible treatment of its citizens and for poor inhuman actions against others has asked that you open your borders to trade with them. While this could bring new products to your markets and help boost your economy it might also look bad in the eyes of the other nations around the world. What is your government's position? Correct choice: We will trade with this nation openly. 9) High ranking members of the Military Forces and Intelligence Agencies have suggested comprehensive surveillance of the nation's citizens in order to deter foreign spies and internal criminals. Correct choice: We believe that security, while important, should step as lightly as it can when it comes to the privacy of private citizens. No effect 10) The police have recently expressed dismay at the surge in night time crime and are asking for the ability to enforce curfews during the night so as to combat this. Correct choice: We would never restrict civilian freedom in this manner. - No effect Trade Circles and Space Resources Trade Circles A trade circle is a grouping of six players that are all trading with each other. You need a harbor (for its sixth trade slot) to participate in one. A circle offers stability. The following trade circles are ideal: 4BR: Steel, Construction, Asphalt, and Automobiles * Recommended for small- to medium-sized nations focused on purchasing infrastructure and building their nations (ones that may still raid from time to time). * Resources: Aluminum, Cattle, Coal, Fish, Iron, Lumber, Marble, Oil, Pigs, Rubber, Uranium, and Wheat * The 4BR has the best infra purchase cost and infra upkeep cost as well as the best soldier efficiency, soldier cost, and aircraft cost. 1BR: Fast Food * Recommended once your nation's infra purchases tail off (once it's larger) and for those who otherwise want a circle that focuses on making money. This circle can switch to a traditional 3BR by trading out resources. * Resources: Cattle, Fish, Gems, Iron, Lumber, Pigs, Silver, Spices, Sugar, Uranium, Water, and Wheat * One nation MUST be Gems and Silver to swap to (or be temporarily replaced by a nation with) Aluminum and Marble (so that the circle obtains Construction for times of war or to purchase infra). It's only a 1BR but it's the most profitable circle in the game (especially for larger nations). This circle has the best population, happiness, and income bonuses. Its military bonuses are poor however. 3BR: Beer, Fast Food, and Construction, * Recommended for larger-sized nations that still purchase infra from time to time. * Resources: Aluminum, Cattle, Fish, Iron, Lumber, Marble, Pigs, Spices, Sugar, Uranium, Water, and Wheat * The 3BR is the most balanced of circles. It has the best population bonus as well as a good happiness bonus and infra cost reduction. It provides moderate military bonuses, namely good soldier efficiency and aircraft cost. Space Resources These resources are generally not worth pursuing. Infrastructure Infrastructure is one of the more integral parts of your nation. The more you have the more citizens, and thus income, you can generate. Notes Regarding Infra: * Always purchase infra in units of 100. * Once you've reached an increment of 999.99 infra (999.99 infra, 1999.99 infra, 2999.99 infra, etc) TEMPORARILY CEASE PURCHASING IT. At this point it's most beneficial to save money for an 'infra jump' (to mitigate bills increasing significantly afterwards). You should save enough money to purchase 500 or so infra at jumps (except for the first two). * Infra jumps should occur at the following levels: 19.99, 99.99, 999.99, 2999.99, 3999.99, 4999.99, 7999.99, and 14999.99 infra. Benefits of Infra: * Infra potentially gives you the edge in ground attacks since the more infra you have the more soldiers and tanks you'll be able to possess to deploy or defend. It also gives you access to essential military and economic wonders. You should continuously work towards increasing your infra levels (as long as it doesn't cut into your warchests). Technology Benefits of Technology: * Improved happiness. Tech gives you a happiness bonus (up to 200 tech). * Increased military strength: The more tech you have, the more effective you will be in combat. Tech increases your ground attack bonuses, increases your chances of spy operation/counter-operation success, and increases damages caused in ground battles, cruise missile attacks, nuclear missile attacks, navy attacking and defending attacks, and aircraft bombing attacks. Owners of a WRC enjoy a significantly larger tech bonus. * Increased Nation Strength. 1 point of tech = 5 Nation Strength. * Lowered infra upkeep costs. Tech saves up to a maximum 10% discount. When to start selling tech: * After 150 tech is purchased you should cease doing so (it becomes too cost-prohibitive after that). From then on you should be selling tech ('tech-dealing'), either internally or, if in excess, to foreigners (doing so gives the buyer tech at a far cheaper price than they themselves enjoy, and the seller makes a good profit from doing it). When to start purchasing tech: * Once it's no longer profitable to sell tech, you should begin purchasing it. This generally occurs at around 2k infra. How much tech one should have: * Your nation's first tech goal should be 500 (to acquire top-level airplanes). * Your goal once you approach 6k infra, and especially once you obtain a WRC, should be to maintain a 1:1 tech:infra ratio (to ensure your nukes pack the biggest punch). * You can never have too much tech. Once you begin purchasing it you should be doing so continuously with all available slots. Land Land is nowhere near as important as infrastructure or technology but it still has its uses. Keep in mind the following: * If your population density (as defined by total population divided by land area) is above 70 citizens/mile, there will be a small economic penalty. * 1 mile of land = 0.2 extra citizens. So every 1000 miles of land will equal 200 extra citizens (note: this is a base number that can be modified through population modifiers). The Agriculture Development Program will increase the citizen bonus for land from 0.2 to 0.5. * Land plays a role in defense against both ground attacks and spy operations (more so the latter). * If you purchase land, always purchase it in increments of 100. Improvements Recommended Peace Time Improvement Order: * Harbor * Foreign Ministry * Factory x5 * Bank x5 * Stadium x5 * Clinic x2 * Hospital * Clinic x3 * School x3 * University x2 * School x2 * Police Headquarters x5 * Intel Agency x5 * Church x5 * Missile Defense x3 * Satellite x3 NOTE: If purchasing a Clinic would get you another improvement always do it. NOTE: Don't purchase Missile Defenses or Satellites until you're capable of purchasing the Strategic Defense Initiative wonder (unless you're at war). Special Circumstance Improvements: * Labor Camp: They're used for sledding (which is covered HERE). Never collect taxes while you have labor camps. * Border Walls: They decrease your citizen count but also increase your happiness and environment bonus. The advantages often outweigh the citizen reduction up to a certain point which varies from nation to nation (depending on trade set, infrastructure/land ratio, and other variables). To determine how many border walls you need for maximum income simply check your "Collect Taxes" screen after you purchase every border wall (you should notice a moderate increase of your collection after each purchase) and stop purchasing them once your collection amount drops. Do not keep them during war since the citizen reduction will result in fewer possible troops. * To combat criminals and their adverse affects on infra upkeep cost and happiness these improvements should be purchased only as needed to eliminate all criminals: Rehabilitation Facility x5, Jail x5, Prison x5, Casino x2, and Red Light District x2. Recommended War Time Improvement Order: * Guerrilla Camp x5 * Barracks x5 * Satellite x5 * Missile Defense x5 * Shipyard x5 * Drydock x5 * Munitions Factory x5 * Bunker x5 * Forward Operating Base x2 * Office of Propaganda x2 * Border Fortifications x3 * Naval Academy x2 * Naval Construction Yard x3 * Radiation Containment Chamber x2 * Airport x3 NOTE: Peace time improvements should be decommissioned in reverse order as needed to make room for war time ones. Note that based on requirements not being met you may not be eligible for some of the war time improvements. Wonders Notes Regarding Wonders: * You may only purchase one wonder every thirty days. If you're a day late in purchasing your next wonder you will be a day behind forever (which accumulates), so never delay wonder purchases once you've started. * You should only begin purchasing wonders once you've hit 3999.99 infrastructure. They're too expensive to purchase before then. Recommended Wonder Order: * Stock Market * Social Security System * Great Monument * Great Temple * Manhattan Project * Disaster Relief Agency * Internet * National Research Lab * Interstate System * Federal Reserve * Foreign Air Force Base * Anti-Air Defense Network * Hidden Nuclear Missile Silo * National War Memorial * Agriculture Development Program * Space Program * Movie Industry * Interceptor Missile System * Foreign Naval Base * Universal Health Care (Purchase next if you have 11k+ infra) * Nuclear Power Plant (Purchase next if you have 12k+ infra) * National Environment Office (Purchase next if you have 13k+ infra) * Scientific Development Center (Purchase next if you have 14k+ infra) * Federal Aid Commission * Political Lobbyists Special Wonders: * Manhattan Project - Purchase as your 5th wonder; has priority over any other wonder once you pass 6k infra. * Strategic Defense Initiative - Has priority over any other wonder, other than the MP, once you pass 6k infra and 4 economic wonders. * Central Intelligence Agency - Has priority over any other wonder, other than the MP and SDI, once you pass 6k infra and 5 economic wonders. * Great University - Purchase before Internet if you have 2700 tech, before the NWM if you have 2200 tech, and before the SP if you have 1700 tech. * Pentagon - Purchase the month before you purchase the WRC. * Weapons Research Complex - Purchase as soon as attainable. Getting it should be your long-term military goal. The WRC has priority over any wonder once you pass 8500 infra. * Superior Logistical Support - Purchase before the EMP. * EMP Weaponization - Beyond the WRC getting it should be your second long-term military goal. * Mining Industry Consortium - Purchase before the SP if you collect taxes with all four of the following resources: Coal, Lead, Oil, and Uranium. Otherwise, purchase after the MI. * National Cemetery - Purchase before Mars/Moon Wonders if below 3k nation casualties. On par with the SP/MI at 3k casualties, on par with the NWM at 4k casualties, and on par with the NRL at 5k+ casualties. * Foreign Army Base - Purchase as your second to last military wonder. * Fallout Shelter System - Purchase as your last military wonder. * Mars/Moon Wonders - Save these for last.